


Alec's lucky to have you

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: What happened to Magnus after Dot left and before Alec came in at the terrace.





	Alec's lucky to have you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, the automatic response of the fans to each new episode. Were we happy? I am, but not like 10---as always. Let me know what you think!

Magnus looked on as Dorothea grabbed her things. The way she moved screamed grace that almost every warlock he knew had. Him and Dot was not this close as before but he was thankful. Any company to distract his racing mind was a blessing.

Dorothea turned one last time to him but didn't approach. She smiled tenderly, eyes conveying her understanding and a small promise that nothing changed between them. Magnus could always call her if needed and he to her. He nodded back to their unspoken agreement. As Dot sauntered towards the entrance, Magnus waived his hand and opened the door. The small click of the lock made him sigh.

He's alone. Again.

The mixture of whisky and melancholy had never been good on him. Those two things had been his bestfriend for a very very long time. His thoughts, running a mile a minute, made his heart and his head constrict. The words that Dorothea left just now made him think about a situation that had been bothering him ever since he entangled himself with the Shadowhunters.

Well, with one Shadowhunter in particular.

Magnus warned himself about this before. Even before he went head long with closed eyes to a relationship he didn't know how to handle for the very first time. A Shadowhunter's business was always a risky one. Getting entangled with them left him feeling used and broken. There were small numbers of Shadowhunters who cared enough about his well being; he could count them in his hands. And yet, here he was. Giving a strand of his hair to another Shadowhunter because they became suspicious of their kind.

He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. If anyone should be asking for strands of hair, it should be him.

Magnus sighed in defeat as he leaned more on the stone railings. Everytime he falls in love, all his good judgement flew off somewhere else. It was like he was shut off from everything and just focused on the person he fell in love with. And he knew he couldn't do it to Alexander. He was a Lightwood, a strong line of Nephilims that had always held a high power in their world. Magnus couldn't simply say _'fuck it, let the world burn on its own while we two have the best moments of our lives.'_ He couldn't make Alec choose. It would be so unfair and immature. If anything, Magnus should be the most understanding.

But feeling hurt from all these fiasco won't stop. After being tortured by the Clave then being suspected of massive killing, one could only take as much. He probably had a right to get pissed off. Even if he knew Alec was bounded by duties, he couldn't help but feel a squeeze in his heart as the Nephilim asked for his hair. It was a big slap on his face, no matter how much he tried to be understanding, that Alec would always choose his responsibilities over him.

_The world before you._

Magnus stared beyond the busy streets of New York. This had been his home since he became the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He promised that he'd take care of this place along with the other Downworlders that he considered as his family. So many of them were counting on him; his own desire should come in at the very last of the list.

_Seemed unfair that even his boyfriend also considered him as the least important._

Maybe Dorothea was right, he should be with someone that he  _really could be with._ Not just someone who was there when he was needed. 

That thought made him dizzy. Imagining himself living his never-ending life without Alexander in it made him nauseous. That kind of life was close to impossible. He had sunk too deep now, he couldn't pull himself up anymore. It was either wait for Alexander to drown with him or let the tide of emotions wash him over. Just like what he told Dot, he's one-soul-at-a-time kind of guy. 

Magnus knew there were so many issues hovering between him and Alexander. They never had a time to sit down and talk about those things. The Shadowhunter didn't even know that he was using sleeping potions to calm him during the night after he was tortured at the Institute. And now, problems after problems surfaced even before the two them had a chance to breathe. 

But, just like what Magnus said to himself or maybe what he was trying to convince himself of, both him and Alexander had responsibilities to uphold. Whatever he desired or whatever he was going through should be kept at the deepest corner of his mind, never to be opened again. He might not be okay with it, but he'd live. Not being the priority was not new to him.

He felt a sudden intrusion in his magic followed by a knock. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. Alexander was here. The heavy footsteps that he'd always associate with the Nephilim made his pulse beat rapidly. 

Magnus was not okay. But he could always pretend to be. 

He turned around as Alexander whispered, "Magnus, you were right. You never have to prove yourself to me." Magnus swallowed the heavy lump in his throat. The weariness of the day catching up on him. The voice of the man he love soothing his aching soul.

Magnus was still not okay. But seeing Alexander, knowing the man trusted him even just for this was a good start; he'd take whatever the Shadowhunter handed him and embraced it lovingly.

"I love you." Magnus felt those strong hands on his waist, pulling him close. The overwhelming heat of the taller man made him believe that the chaos in his head was all just that. In his mind. That him and Alexander were fine. That the world could burn on its own and they'd still have each other.

"I love you too..."

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes as always are on me. You know the moments when you thought you're done editing and posted it, bam! Typos everywhere! Ugh!
> 
> Yay! I have twitter for Malec and all SH! Follow me @acireMALEC. I'm dying to discuss SH and definitely Malec


End file.
